


[podfic] Echoes

by attendtothebones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10215119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: Someone has deleted half the numbers in Stiles's phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517101) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I've been moving my bookmarks from Delicious to Pinboard, which is a slow process, but I've been rediscovering and rereading a bunch of old fics. When I came across this one I knew I needed to podfic it. Thanks so much entanglednow for giving me permission.

Length: 13:53  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ifm0q61c3ex0t22/Echoes.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
